Petals in the Wind
by Solace and Serenity
Summary: Summary: In a rare moment of solitude, Amu finds herself in her garden, among the flowers, torn and still pondering over what her choice should be… "Soon..." Amuto/Tadamu. ONESHOT!


Petals in the Wind

Summary: In a rare moment of solitude, Amu finds herself in her garden, among the flowers, torn and still pondering over what her choice should be… Amuto/Tadamu. ONESHOT!

**A/N: I don't own Shugo Chara... :(**

Enjoy and review!

_Sincerely,_

_Solace and Serenity_

Amu Hinamori lay in the soft grassy lawn of her backyard. Today was Saturday, and her parents had gone for tea at her uncle's house. Ami was at her friend Masaki's house, only a few blocks away. All would not be back until later in the day. Amu had Saturday to herself, then. Free of babysitting and housekeeping duties, she had solitude.

_There was solace in being alon_e, she reasoned. And so she was – quite alone, that is. Then she could -

"Hiya Amu!" cried Ran. Her pom-poms seemed even more sparkly today than usual.

Miki sketched contentedly, but as Ran exclaimed a greeting, she joined in with Suu's sweet salutations of, "Good morning, desu~!"

Amu smiled. How could she forget the Shugo Charas?

In the morning she had had a short Western breakfast: butter on toast with a glass of orange juice. It was all a luxury, but Amu knew her parents could afford it despite the tough recession because of the photography contest her papa had won, of course, with the help of Ami. She smiled at the thought.

Later, she lay in bed and listened to her favorite pop star, Utau Tsukiyomi, on the radio. They were playing her newest hit, "Dreaming About Nothing, Really", over and over again. Her music had even deeper meaning now, because Amu knew the gifted singer personally. And her brother…

Amu tried not to think about him. Ikuto Tsukiyomi was a high school senior, after all, and…well…she was going to be in middle school in the fall. There was a huge gap between high school and middle school, she vaguely remembered the sapphire-haired boy telling her before. Amu shut her eyes closed, took a deep breath, and told herself, _He's gone._ **(A/N: ok, so maybe she isn't THAT angsty…but I guess she's still a little worried about his absence in her life. Oh no, this is a spoiler! ****) **A sudden smile graced her face as she remembered, _But he'll be back soon._

"No, you can't think about these things!" Amu shouted to no one in particular, and hugged a pillow. "He'll – don't doubt him, I mean, but…" Her words died off.

Suu winked at her brightly, reading her thoughts exactly. "I'm sure Ikuto-kun will be back soon," she smiled, drawling out the "kun" and emphasizing it especially.

Immediately Amu turned cherry-red. "I…don't….use honorifics…with Ikuto!" she shouted to prove her point. Miki giggled quietly as she dodged Amu's foot.

Still blushing fervently, Amu covered her face and turned her thoughts to Tadase Hitori, her…well…

"Ooh Amu, you're an even lovelier color of scarlet now!" Suu exclaimed, twirling an eggbeater in the air excitedly.

Amu covered her face and ran into the garden for cover.

There, amongst the fragrant flowerbeds, was where she lay for the rest of day, thinking…

The image of Tadase Hitori entered her mind. His gentle smile, gorgeous flaxen hair, and soft voice made her quiver slightly, even though it was all in her head…

_Tadase-kun…you're so handsome!_ She felt her face flush hotter and stopped herself. _My prince.._Yes, that was right. Amu liked to imagine him, to herself alone, as a prince. Even though she knew that his "true self" would be preferred to be called king.

And then there was Ikuto. Of course. **(A/N: Btw I'm BOTH Tadamu AND Amuto.) **His sapphire eyes and hair…him being a pervert…

Amu found herself sighing. Again. And then turning bright red, blushing so hard that she could feel the heat creeping up her cheeks. "Huh," she moaned to nobody in particular, "What am I going to do about them?"

Suddenly she found herself picking a flower. It was an ordinary flower, the type with plain white petals and a center that was pale gray. But Amu found it beautiful nevertheless. She pressed it to her lips** (A/N: ok, I know this is weird but never mind!) **and peeled one pale white petal off. "Tadase…" Amu whispered, as it flew into the wind…

She picked off another flower petal and murmured, "Ikuto…"

Amu plucked off the petal next to it, muttering, "Tadase…"

And then the next. "Ikuto…"

The petals swirled about her gracefully. _The wind is gentle today_, Amu thought.

In her head chorused her own words, over and over again, in an unending whirlpool. "Tadase…Ikuto…Tadase…Ikuto…Tadase…Ikuto…"

The petals floated above her head serenely, faintly outlining a…could it be…halo?

Amu took off the last petal, but before she could utter the name out, she found herself distracted by the sight over her head. When she looked back down, Amu let out a soft exclamation. "Darn it! I can't remember the name!"

She stomped the ground in frustration and grit her teeth angrily. For ten minutes she tutted around the garden, musing about what to do now. _I could get another flower, but…_

Secretly, Amu was glad. Because she had delayed the choice between Tadase and Ikuto, and…even if she was forced to make it tomorrow, even delaying it by a day made her more light-hearted.

Still, she knew she would have to make it eventually, one day, unless…

Amu hugged herself tightly. She suddenly felt cold, although it was quite sunny out. She lifted her gaze up and saw the flower petals floating away.

_Soon. _

But not now. For now, Amu would enjoy the petals, dancing in the wind.

**A/N: Please Review and tell me what you thought!**


End file.
